


No soul(mates) for the wicked

by Sashaya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Soulmates, The Outsider is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: The Outsider likes listening to mortals' legends, their little believes what can be godlike. He delights in crushing them down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> **A/N** : This (very short) story was inspired by all the soulmates AUs (because I don't really like the idea of being destined for someone and having no choice in the matter). Please enjoy.

The Outsider listens because there’s been a never-ending curiosity sows in him, hunger for knowing everything that never really disappeared. Mortal-watching gives him a lot of little facts, fragments of knowledge that he can turn into stories or legends. 

He likes listening to legends, likes hearing what mortals define as god-like, otherworldly. It’s amusing, their need to classify. 

So the Outsider listens when Corvo talks about soulmates. He tells it so eagerly, with so much passion. It’s fascinating, that little belief. 

“And so you wonder” the Outsider says, after Corvo finishes his story. “You, dear Corvo, wonder if the Empress and you were destined for each other”

Corvo doesn’t answer, but his silence is telling and the Outsider is a god, even if he is rarely remembered. He knows what mortals think, especially when they are stranded in his realm. 

“You were not” the Outsider tells him in a cold voice, a sadistic glee hiding behind every letter. “Your soul belongs to you, Corvo, and from what I see it is whole. Untouched. But oh, so dark and dirty”

Corvo flinches and the Outsider’s smile grows with teeth. 

“But you like this fairy-tale, do you not? You like dreaming that somehow the universe decided that you were perfect for her. That you were not wrong, not unworthy of her touch” the Outsider talks with no care for the mortal’s mind. “It is what made you love her and kiss her – this believe of your souls being one. Her departure changed you or so you like to think”

Jessamine’s specter appeared behind the Outsider and he quickly disperses it with a wave of his hand. 

“You want to believe that her death took a part of your soul and with a hole in your soul, you changed into a monster. Cold-blooded killer, who shows up at his daughter’s bed with a bloodied knife. Is this your belief?”

Corvo stays silence but the hate and shame can be tasted on the Outsider’s tongue. It’s delightful.

“You never cease to fascinate me, dear Corvo” the Outsider says, mocking the assassin. “Even drowning in the sea of blood, you believe in fairy-tales”

The Outsider disappears, throws broken Corvo out of the Void like he has already gotten bored with this mortal. 

The Outsider smiles, all teeth and no mercy, when he watches the assassin’s struggle.


End file.
